


吹雪

by joro2



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joro2/pseuds/joro2
Summary: ヴィクトルとスケート教室の子供の話。子供のオリジナルキャラクターがいます。12話後の設定です。





	吹雪

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Snowstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799086) by [Chrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrome/pseuds/Chrome)



> pixivに投稿した作品をAO3に再掲します。

「今日はありがとうございました」  
スケートリンクから戻ったヴィクトルに、スタッフが声をかけた。子供のためのスケート教室に、オフシーズンに一日だけでも来てもらえないか、という依頼を受け、普段足を運んだことのないリンクに来ていた。先ほどまでスケートリンクに響いていた子供たちの声は遠ざかり、大人たちが後片付けのために残っている。  
「子供たちにスケートを教えることは新鮮な体験だったよ。俺も楽しかった」  
ヴィクトルは笑って言った。昨シーズン、勇利のコーチとして過ごした日々からたくさんのものを得たが、その中のひとつにスケートに対する愛情も含まれていた。ただただスケートが好きで氷の上で滑っていた頃の気持ちを思い出した。スケート教室に行ってみるのもいいかもしれないと、休日をこの依頼で埋めることにした。  
今日の教室に集まったのは初心者の子供たちがほとんどだ。国中の様々な地域からこの都市までやってきた子供もいると聞いた。ヴィクトルはスケートリンクの指導員と一緒に子供たちを見て回った。少しだけ滑ることのできる子供から、初めて氷の上に立った子供まで、歓声を上げる様はまぶしいものだった。  
「あの、ヴィクトル選手」  
ヴィクトルの足元から声がした。明るい茶色の髪を短く切りそろえた子供が灰色の目をヴィクトルに向けている。子供はポケットから携帯電話を取り出し、おずおずとヴィクトルへ差し出した。  
「一緒に写真を撮ってもらえませんか」  
緊張した声で言う子供にヴィクトルは微笑んだ。  
「いいよ！　さっきリンクの上で遠慮してた子だね」  
子供はさっと頬を紅潮させて、視線をそらした。スケート教室が終わり、リンク上でたくさんの子供たちに写真をせがまれ、ヴィクトルは快諾した。約束の時間を大幅に超えてはしゃぎまわった子供たちは、大人たちがロッカーへ急き立てたはずだったが、この子供はこっそりリンクに残っていたらしい。  
ヴィクトルは携帯を受け取り、カメラのレンズを向けた。子供の側にしゃがんで、笑って、と言ってから写真を撮った。カメラのシャッター音が静まり返ったスケートリンクに響いた。  
撮った写真を覗き込んだ子供はお礼と一緒にヴィクトルにスケートの質問を投げかけてきた。どうやったらあなたみたいに跳べますか、とはにかむ子供に、ヴィクトルは笑って答えた。話しているうちに、スタッフがやってきて、そろそろ、と時計を示しながら声をかけてきた。  
「わあ、もうそんな時間？　教えてくれてありがとう」  
ヴィクトルが立ち上がろうとすると、子供はヴィクトルのシャツを掴んだ。ヴィクトルが子供を見ると、子供はうつむいている。ヴィクトルはしばらく子供を眺め、振り返ってスタッフに笑いかけた。  
「ごめんね、ちょっと待ってて」  
スタッフは困ったような顔をしていたが、うなずいてその場を離れた。  
「どうしたの」  
ヴィクトルが問いかけると、子供は黙って床を見つめて黙っている。このまま何も用がないのなら、帰ってしまおうかと考えていると、子供は小さな声で言った。  
「昔のあなたの動画を見た。あなたは男の人なのになんで髪が長かったの」  
それは過去、報道陣やファンや多くの人から頻繁に聞かれた質問だった。その中にあったような、ヴィクトルを揶揄したり非難したりする声と違って、子供の声は聞くのを怖がるような弱々しい声をしていた。  
「スケートの表現のためだよ」  
ヴィクトルが当たり障りのない答えを返すと、子供は続けて聞いた。  
「あなたは女の人になりたい？」  
ヴィクトルが黙っていると子どもはもっと小さな声で言った。  
「女の子だと思うのにみんな男の子だって言う」  
「君のこと？」  
「うん」  
子供は小さくため息をついた。  
「男の子を好きだと思う。でも男の子を好きになるのは女の子だけなんだ。だから僕は女の子なんだよ」  
子供は囁くような声で言った。  
「ねえ、だから変じゃないよね。男の子が男の子を好きになったらいけないんでしょ」  
ヴィクトルは黙っていたが、口を開いた。  
「よく聞いて。君が何であっても、それでいいんだ。おかしなことなんて何ひとつない。誰を好きだってかまわないんだ。君が女の子でも男の子でも何でもいいんだよ」  
「……うそだ」  
「本当だよ」  
「だってお父さんが」  
子供は叫んで、慌てて口を閉じた。子供の声に少し離れた場所に立っていた指導員が振り返って怪訝な顔をする。ヴィクトルは顔をあげて、指導員に笑顔を返してから、子供に目を向けた。子供は目に涙をため、怒ったように顔を歪めていた。怒りと混乱で涙をこらえる子供はしばらく下を向いていたが、くるりと身をひるがえして、走り去った。


End file.
